


Wrong

by EIectricScarIet



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cherik - Freeform, Couch Sex, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, its so bad i'm sorry, lord forgive me for my sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EIectricScarIet/pseuds/EIectricScarIet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have been roommates for a few months, but when Erik starts going to the gym to impress a certain someone, Charles doesn't realise he's the certain someone and feelings he never knew existed start to rise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Erik tries to be sexy and Charles is denying his overwhelming gayness
> 
> Also I have NO IDEA HOW UNIVERSITY WORKS SO DOn'tkillmepls

During his three and a half years of college, Charles had never encountered a roommate quite like Erik Lehnsherr.

After getting kicked out of his last apartment by his ex-roommate for drinking too often, Charles had been very lucky to find an availability near his college. So he moved in as quickly as possible, and found himself face-to-face with the man he'd know four months later as his best friend. Despite Erik being quick to anger, brooding and quite obstinate at times (which Charles happened to find absolutely endearing), Charles managed to bond with him rather quickly and break down those walls that Erik had built up so high. 

But it was only platonic, right?

Charles woke on that fine Thursday morning to find that Erik wasn't home, which was strange given he'd already graduated college with his two year degree and only worked on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. Usually he'd be sitting at the table, sipping his coffee and doing god-knows-what on his phone. The apartment seemed empty without him.

Alas, Charles had to pull himself out of bed and make his own tea for once. With a sleepy sigh, he filled the kettle, put it on to boil and leaned against the counter as he waited. Thursday lectures started at 11am, so he still had a few hours to kill before he needed to leave. Without Erik at home, that would prove a boring task. He'd never quite realised up until then how dependant he was on Erik, and now that he was left to his own devices he couldn't think of anything to do except sit and twiddle his thumbs idly.  
Charles pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it before tapping a quick text to Erik.

_8:42am: Where are you?_

He stood staring at his phone for a while after, expecting a reply or at least a 'read' notification, but nothing came. _He must be busy, then._ The kettle began to whistle, filling the apartment with its shrieking. As Charles turned to turn the atrocity off, he occupied himself with pouring his tea to distract his mind from going down the path of wondering what could possibly have him so busy. He didn't want to think of the options.

Not because it would have any sort of negative effect on him, of course. Just because he didn't really care. That was all it was. Right?

Charles hurriedly diverted his mind from the subject, not wanting to linger on it much longer. While he was waiting for his tea to brew, he might as well do something entertaining. He made his way out of the kitchen and into the subsequent lounge, where not only the couch and television sat but also the towering bookshelf Charles had such an affinity for. Trailing his fingers along the spines of the books he'd read thousands of times over and relishing the feeling of thick leather beneath his fingertips. _Perhaps..._ His hands stilled over something he hadn't looked at in a long time. _Jane Eyre. Yes, that'll do perfectly._

A swell of enthusiastic excitement began to grow in his stomach. There was no better way to spend the morning than on the couch with a cup of tea and a book in hand. Placing the book on the couch, he rushed back into the hallway to snatch a blanket from the linen cupboard and making his way back to the lounge. On his way he retrieved his cup of tea and within a minute he was settled in on the couch, swathed in a blanket, sipping his tea and opening up the classic novel he was so eager to read.

His eyes locked on the words, drinking them in like fine wine and relishing them. His love to read was inexplicable; he'd tried to describe it once to Erik, who also enjoyed reading but not to such an extent, and failed miserably as it was too difficult to put into words. Charles had been so fixated on his book that he didn't notice his phone ding from the kitchen counter.

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and Charles found the time slipping away easily. He didn't notice how much time had passed until he heard the telltale sound of the door unlocking, at which he immediately closed his book and looked up. "Erik!" Charles felt an unrestrainable smile spreading across his face as he greeted his friend. "You-" His words cut off as soon as he saw the state of him; flushed, panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Frowning for a split second, he cleared his throat and gave a slight shake of his head. "Where were you?"

"Didn't you get my text?" Erik answered, closing the door behind him. "I was at the gym." 

"Oh." Suddenly an image of what Charles imagined Erik would look like whilst working out leapt into Charles's head; shirtless, messy hair, muscles rippling. He tried desperately to shake the thought away as heat spread across his face and down his neck. "Trying to shape up and impress someone, hmm?" Horrified with himself and his mind's unexpected interjections, he managed to calm his voice enough to lightheartedly ask with a smile. 

"Mmm." He gave a quiet mumble which Charles assumed to be an affirmative as he walked past him and towards the hallway. It took Charles a few moments before he roused himself to action and pushed the blanket off his legs. He clambered off the couch, leaving the book and blanket sitting on the cushions as he picked up his mug and took it to the kitchen. He put the mug in the dishwasher and picked up his phone. Like Erik had said, he'd missed a message from him. 

_**9:01am: At the gym. Be home in an hour or two** _

The time on his lock screen read 10:42. "Damn it!" Charles exclaimed, shoving his phone into his pocket and rushing into the hallway. It took 10 minutes to walk to the university, and he was still in his pyjamas. He raced to his room and dug through his drawers, pulling out the first things he found and hurriedly changing into them. Within a few minutes, he was dressed in jeans and a blue sweater and he was almost ready to leave. He pulled his boots on and grabbed his backpack which held his textbooks and stationery before making his way out of the apartment. 

While he walked, he typed a message to Erik. 

_10:48am: Leaving now, should be home at around 6-6:30. :)_

As he walked, his eyes glued to the sidewalk, Charles couldn't help but wonder. Who was he trying to impress by going to the gym? _Must be a special girl._ He mused to himself bitterly. He didn't understand why it struck such a nerve, that Erik had someone special. Of course he did, he was practically a walking sex god. Charles immediately frowned and shook the thought away. No, he surely didn't think that. He couldn't be crushing on his roommate... right?

**~**

Charles would've been lying if he said Erik wasn't on his mind throughout the whole day. By the time the professor dismissed the last class, Charles more than wanted to crawl into a hole and lie there for eternity. There was no way he could be jealous. Why would he be jealous? What would he be jealous of? There was no explanation for it. Unless...

Charles gave an irritated huff as he sullenly pushed his notepad back into his bag. The girl sitting to his right, his good friend Moira, gave him a concerned look. "Charles, what's wrong? You've sighed, like, 100 times in the past hour."

"Nothing is wrong," he muttered as he zipped up his bag. "I'm just tired."

"That's bull. You're never bothered by being tired," she insisted, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "You can tell me anything, Charles."

_I suppose I could do with some extra insight._ With a defeated sigh, Charles stood up after her and made his way out into the hallway by her side. "Alright."

"Great! We'll go grab dinner and talk over that, my treat." Moira smiled and quickened her step. "Come on, we're going to the usual spot. We've gotta get there before it gets packed."

The 'usual spot' was a cafe right outside the university, where he and Moira went after classes on a regular basis. It was always open until 8pm, which was handy. Within a few minutes they were inside the cafe, and thankfully it wasn't full to the brim with people. Moira chose a booth near the back corner and settled into it. Charles followed, putting his backpack on the seat beside him.

"So. Spill." She urged, sitting forward with an eager expression. 

"My roommate. Erik." He sighed, feeling a wave of shame at just saying his name. "I... Don't actually know why he's bothering me. He came back from the gym this morning, and it's the first time he's gone in ages." Moira gave him a quizzical look before he elaborated. "He used to be a gym junkie in high school, he told me." Charles explained. "But since then, he couldn't ever make time and now he's just spent all morning there."

"So? What's the big deal with that?" Moira questioned, raising an eyebrow. "He wants to get in shape. Good for him."

"No, it's what he said after I made a passing joke. I made a comment about him wanting to impress someone, and he agreed." 

"And?"

"And... I don't know, Moira." Charles said exasperatedly, massaging his temple. "I don't know why I feel so... so jealous. He's my best friend, and I don't know what I'm feeling or why and-"

"Are you gay, Charles?" She suddenly asked, sitting up a little straighter. The conversation fell into heavy silence, her question hanging in the air like a hawk, waiting to swoop down and kill its prey (which in this case, was Charles).   
He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find the proper words. All his life, he believed the answer would've been a no. He'd had his fair share of girlfriends in high school, but in hindsight he didn't know if that was love he had felt towards them. In comparison to what he was feeling now, it was nothing. 

"Yes, Moira." He raised his eyes to meet hers, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown. "I think I am."

**~**

"I'm home," Charles called into the apartment as he entered. He'd spent just under an hour being fawned over by Moira ("I've always wanted a gay friend! Oh, I'm so proud of you!") before he managed to escape home and away from the embarrassment of finally admitting it to someone, let alone himself. He didn't know how he was going to face Erik now, with the knowledge that he wasn't straight and he definitely found his roommate attractive. More than attractive, most likely. 

"Afternoon. You're late back." Erik's voice greeted him from the kitchen. _Even the sound of his voice..._ Charles had to take a moment to inhale deeply and recompose himself before he continued on into the apartment. He quickened his step and made an attempt in vain to pass the kitchen and go straight into the hallway, yet Erik stopped him in his tracks before he got there.

"Do you have much study to do today?" He asked. Charles turned slowly and almost robotically to face Erik. 

"No, not really. Why?" Charles answered with a question of his own, shifting his weight onto his right leg as his gaze met Erik's. He'd never fully realised before how intensely beautiful Erik's grey eyes were. His heart began to thump louder in his chest as he kept his eyes locked onto Erik's.

It was a few moments before the hint of a smile came to Erik's face, and he replied. "Thought it might do you some good to brush up on your skills before tomorrow night." His smile turned to an impudent smirk as he gestured with his eyes towards the chess board sitting on the coffee table. Every Friday night was either a game night, in which they had very heated and competitive games of chess until early hours of the morning, or a movie night, where they'd watch a movie or two over a few glasses of scotch and afterwards have deep discussions until early hours of the morning. His gaze returned to Charles's. "You'll need lots of practice if you're going to have any hope of beating me."

"Cocky, are we?" Charles gave a chuckle and dumped his bag next to the wall. "Remember, I beat you the time before last. And besides, it's my turn to choose, so what if I choose a movie?"

"You still need practice." Erik made his way out of the kitchen and towards the living room. "I'll set up the board, you get the scotch."

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be drinking?" Charles teased with a laugh, nevertheless going into the kitchen to get the bottle. He grabbed it out of the pantry and pulled two glasses out of the cabinet, pouring a generous amount into each. 

"Speak for yourself, Charles." He called from the lounge, earning a chuckle from Charles. How he loved these little talks. There was something so endearing about the way they belittled each other humorously. Carrying the bottle under his arm and the glasses in his hands, he made his way out to the lounge where the chess board was set up on the coffee table and the cushions from the two armchairs sitting beside the couch had been placed either side of the table to act as second-rate chairs. Charles handed Erik his glass and placed his own on the table before putting the bottle down and settling into his seat. 

"Your move first," he told Erik as he sat down, taking a sip of his scotch.

"As always." Erik's long fingers hovered over the chess pieces before he decided on moving a pawn forward two spaces. "So, how was class today?" 

"Small talk during a game?" Charles chuckled as he retaliated, moving a pawn of his own. "It was... alright." His mind flashed back to the torturous thoughts of Erik that had plagued him for the entire two hours he'd been there. "And how was your workout? Has the lucky lady noticed yet?" His chest wrenched as he let the words fall casually with a smirk.

"Noticed what?" Erik gave a small frown, casting a brief confused glance up at Charles before looking back down to continue examining the board. 

"You know, just noticed. You said you were doing it to impress someone, didn't you?" His stomach twisted and turned nervously as he awaited the answer. Yet none came, and instead the air between them was deadly silent. "Erik?" He prodded gently, his voice quiet and tentative.

"Who said it was a woman?" 

The mutters were almost inaudible, but Charles knew what he heard. He couldn't stop his heart from skipping in his chest, but he knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up too early. "Erik, are you..." He didn't need to finish his question, as Erik answered for him.

"Yes." His voice was quiet, almost shameful; like it was something he didn't want to admit at all. "I..." He hesitated, shifting around on his couch cushion as he thought of a way to word it. "Am rather flexible in that regard."

"So you're interested in both men and women?" Charles inquired, earning a slight nod from Erik. He wouldn't lift his eyes to meet Charles's, nor would he say anything more. "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate that you trust me that much." Charles's hand itched to take Erik's and assure him that it wasn't wrong. "If it's any consolation, I'm the same... minus the women." Erik noticeably registered that information. In which way, Charles didn't know. Erik's gaze lifted slightly, then his mouth opened to say something but shut immediately after as if he wasn't sure what he should've said. "So," Charles coughed awkwardly and shifted his position, picking up his glass of scotch. "Lucky man, then. Has he..."

His voice trailed off into silence as Erik gave a low chuckle and lifted his head. His steel grey gaze locked onto Charles's, silver fire blazing in his eyes. A trace of a smirk was on his lips, and Charles suddenly felt an uncomfortable swell grow in his stomach. Erik's hand reached out and clamped over Charles's wrist, forcibly setting the glass down on the coffee table. The awkward silence that had been swamping the room beforehand was suddenly a silence filled with a thousand unsaid words, and eyes of grey burning Charles to the core.

"For a man close to finishing his fourth year in university, you can be very dense, Charles." Erik's voice was lower than he'd ever heard it before, and it was almost menacing in a dangerously arousing way. He climbed to his feet, pulling Charles upright with him. And before he knew it, Erik shoved him onto the couch and was immediately on top of him, gripping his chin. Charles felt powerless, and Erik knew it.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Erik murmured, his lips a mere few centimeters from Charles's. His breaths were coming in quick gasps, and his stomach was crawling with creatures that were much bulkier than butterflies. "Tell me, Charles."

"Yes," he exhaled, feeling a weight lift off his chest and leave guilt in its wake. It wasn't his right to be jealous, it wasn't his life. Yet there was something inside him that wanted to forbid Erik from seeing anyone other than him.

"If you don't want this to continue, stop me now. Or you might not be able to." Erik warned, his voice dark as his fingers ghosted down Charles's clothed torso, leaving fire in their wake. A breathy moan escaped Charles's lips.

"Don't stop." His voice was barely above a whisper, but that was all it took for Erik's restraint to snap. His lips collided with Charles's, and his deft fingers began to tug at his sweater which, wow, Charles really needed that to be off by now. Charles had been kissed before, but never by a man. Never by Erik. Never like that. Erik's lips molded perfectly into his own, and he was kissing him with more passion and lust than Charles knew such a man could harbour. A shudder crawled down his spine, igniting his entire body with desire.

Erik pulled away for a moment to hurriedly tug Charles's sweater and shirt off in one gesture before he pressed his lips back down onto Charles's. The kiss was full of hungry passion, devouring any coherent thought Charles had in his mind and turning it to dust. All he could think of was Erik. And that was the way he liked it.

Erik's hands trailed down Charles's chest languidly. Every touch went straight to his lower abdomen and he was struggling with his own desires. "Erik," he whined, breaking away from Erik's lips and shifting beneath him uncomfortably.  
The only reply Erik had was a chuckle. "Impatient." He murmured, sitting up to tear off his own shirt and cast it aside. And by god, was he a sight to behold.

"You don't need to go to the gym," Charles blurted, his eyes widening as his eyes raked up and down Erik's muscular form. "Really. You don't."

Erik hummed, pressing his lips briefly to Charles's neck before pulling away again. "All the more reason to keep going, so you can have something better every time."

Charles almost imploded at the prospect, his eyes squeezing shut to try and rid his mind of the images springing up. His eyes flew back open again when Erik's fingers grazed over the button on his jeans. He promptly popped open the button and unzipped the fly, yanking them off and throwing them onto the carpet, pulling his boxers with them. Charles reached for Erik's track pants, but he was stopped by Erik's own hands clamping around his wrists. Their gazes met, and Charles implored with his eyes. Please.  
"Charles, we have no l-" Erik began to protest but Charles cut him off.

"Not a problem. Please, just trust me." He begged, keeping his gaze locked on Erik's.

Within a few moments Erik caved and released Charles's hands. His hands ghosted over the admittedly large tent in his track pants, causing Erik's breath to hitch and turn to a low groan. That was a sound Charles was definitely not averse to hearing more often. He tugged Erik's pants down, and Erik assisted in getting rid of them by kicking them away. "Stand up, darling." Charles murmured, looking back up at Erik's face. Almost hesitantly, Erik clambered off the couch and stood beside it. Charles turned and hastily pulled Erik's boxers off. The idea he'd had in his mind faltered, and he was almost afraid of Erik's size. "I've... never done this before," he confessed, looking up at him again. 

"Done what?" Erik asked. Charles inhaled deeply, swallowed his fear and answered Erik's question by tentatively running his tongue up his length. "Oh." He stuttered in realisation of what Charles meant, which was quickly followed by a moan under his breath. His lips closed gently over the tip before he took more into his mouth. Erik's long fingers tangled themselves in Charles's thick hair, and he felt his strong hand guide him back and forth.

Charles felt the tip of Erik's cock bump the back of his throat, and he fought down the gag that threatened to come up. It was strangely enjoyable, especially with the sounds coming from Erik's mouth. Yet within the minute, he felt Erik pull him away almost roughly. 

"What?" Charles said, his voice tinged with hoarseness as he looked up at Erik again.

"We're not done yet." Erik growled, pushing Charles back down onto the couch and climbing on top of him. He lifted one of Charles's legs to rest on his shoulder, and Charles felt the tip of Erik's length brush against his entrance. Charles's breath was coming in short bursts, his cheeks flushing as his eyes met with Erik's.

"Don't hold yourself back, Erik." He whispered, his voice husky with lust. "I can handle it."

Erik's resolve crumbled at that mere statement. One hand gripped at Charles's hip while the other held onto the leather couch. There was no warning before he pushed into Charles, immediately filling him with something he'd never felt before. He cried out on impact, feeling pleasure and pain merge to become something new and simply perfect. 

Charles had no time to adjust to Erik's size before he began slamming into him. All coherence left him, and the fragile grip he had on reality slipped away from him as Erik's pace sped up. He rocked with the thrusts, moaning and gripping onto Erik for dear life.  
Suddenly Erik struck some place deep inside of him and he hadn't even been aware he'd cried out in pleasure, but now he was begging Erik to do whatever he'd just done again and again in a tumble of words and pleas. Erik couldn't do anything but gratify Charles's needs. With renewed strength, he hammered into Charles over and over, hitting that one place every time. Waves of pleasure swamped over him, and he was powerless to do anything but ride them out with moans and cries of Erik's name. 

His nails dug into Erik's back, which earned a groan of either pleasure or pain. He gripped onto him, bringing their bodies as close as they could possibly get. Charles couldn't do or say anything coherent, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.   
"Erik," he moaned breathlessly. "I'm about to-"

His words were cut off by Erik pushing harder and faster into him, and any words on his tongue were devoured by the feeling of Erik inside him. Before he knew it, he was succumbing to his climax. His seed spilled onto Erik's chest, which at that moment he was too occupied to care about. His nails tore into Erik's skin, which inevitably dragged him over the edge as well. Charles felt Erik finish inside him with a few erratic thrusts. 

The moment Erik pulled out, he pushed Charles's leg off his shoulder and let it fall like a dead weight as he hungrily captured Charles's lips in his own. Charles could barely respond to the kiss; he was still reeling from his climax. His lips were insatiable, and his muscled arms pulled Charles closer. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, bringing his lips closer. Their tongues melded together perfectly. Eventually, the kiss slowed down and Charles pulled away, desperately clawing for breath.  
There is no way we aren't getting noise complaint after that, Charles mused to himself. He found he didn't care as he sat in the comfortable silence, nuzzling into Erik's embrace.

Eventually Erik spoke up, pulling away just enough to look at Charles. "Shower?"

A smirk spread onto his face as he planted a brief kiss to Erik's lips. "You don't even have to ask, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> whoop that is by far the worst smut I've ever written LOLENDME
> 
> This was inspired by a tumblr prompt, "character A goes to the gym to impress character B, but B doesn't know it's for him/her and thinks it's for someone else. Jealousy appears and they realise their feelings." So credit for the general plot goes to the user who posted it, infiniteisnow!


End file.
